wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonets
Dragonets are young dragons, much like children and teenagers are to young humans. The dragonet of destiny are perhaps the most famous. Dragons are considered biological adults at the age of seven, but may not be social adults until around nine or even ten years, as seen in The Dark Secret. Using this information, it can be deduced that dragonets age about twice as fast as humans (give or take a few years). Therefore, the dragonets of the prophecy would be considered teenagers or preteens, as it mentions in The Dragonet Prophecy that they are six years old. Dragonets one year of age are capable of speaking and voicing opinions, with Anemone being an example, which suggests that dragonets begin aging quickly then their aging process gradually slows down. According to the guardians of the dragonets of destiny and Blister, dragonets don't know what's best for them, similar to what some adults may say about children or teens, so dragons might not be completely mentally mature until they are adults. It is unknown when dragonets learn to fly, but dragonets as young as one year have been shown flying, like Anemone. In the Hidden Kingdom, ''when Glory got captured by the NightWings, Glory doubts Kinkajou's flight abilities (even though she was three). This might suggest that the speed at which dragons learn to fly is likely to differ per dragnet. How Age Affects Dragons Dragons appear to live around or over a hundred years before dying of old age. Generally, older dragons appear to be larger than younger dragons. It also seems that a dragon's horns may indicate the dragon's age, as Clay was able to tell around how old Peril was by her horns. Teeth also appears to be an indication- whether they are sharp and white, or blunt and dull. It is possible that a dragon's scales may dull as they age or start to appear more washed-out, such as Osprey's. Dragons seem to age their whole lives. Notable Dragonets The dragonets of destiny are as follows: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Starflight, who were prophesied by a NightWing named Morrowseer to save Pyrrhia from the war between the three rival SandWing queens, Blister, Blaze, and Burn. The False Dragonets: Ochre, Squid, Flame, Viper, and Fatespeaker, who are a "Backup Plan" from the Talons of Peace, Nautilus, and Morrowseer in particular. Their purpose is to replace the actual dragonets of destiny if anything fails. There are also Clay's siblings, who are introduced in ''The Dragonet Prophecy: Reed, Marsh, Sora, Umber, Pheasant, and Crane. And from The Lost Heir, Tsunami's younger sisters, Anemone and Auklet. In The Hidden Kingdom, a three-year-old RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou is found when Glory is captured and knocked-out by the NightWings. She later escaped with Glory and was part of her team while she fought to be queen of the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, there are some NightWing dragonets currently residing in the rainforest, like Mightyclaws, with the rest of the RainWings, as well as in the Night Kingdom. In The Brightest Night, Sunny encounters Qibli in the Scorpion Den, who is a member of the Outclaws. She also meets a two-year-old dragonet named Ostrich, who is the daughter of Six-Claws. In the epilogue of The Brightest Night, a NightWing dragonet named Moonwatcher is mentioned and makes an appearance in ''Moon Rising'' as a character and a protagonist. Peril may also be considered a dragonet, but she is seven years old. Dragons are officially adults at nine, so she may be a teenager. She also has been confirmed to be the protagonist of book 8. Fierceteeth, Starflight's sister, lived with the other dragonets in the Night Kingdom and is therefore probably a dragonet. Sunny thinks Fierceteeth is about nine-years old, but is is unknown whether this is true or not. Dragonet Growth Dragonets age rapidly during their first years. They would then slow down after this growth spurt, explaining why Anemone can form and voice opinions. Furthermore, Sunny had confirmed so, mentioning that dragons grow quickly through the first few years of their life. The three SandWing sisters have been fighting for nearly two decades. Blaze is still considered young; some dragons, one explained in The Hidden Kingdom, had reached over a hundred years old. In The Brightest Night, it is mentioned that a dragonet grows quickly during his/her first seven years then grows a little more each year, explaining why older dragons such as Burn, Morrowseer, and Grandeur are very large. Some SandWings that are two years old may not have a fully formed tail barb, as shown with Ostrich. Tui has also confirmed that dragon horns are not fully formed until adult age. Links To Related Information Click here to see information of dragon eggs. Click here to read about dragons of special powers. Gallery Nightwingz.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Icewingz.png|A typical IceWing by Joy Ang Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang Seawing Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing. Art by Joy Ang Dragon.png|A typical SkyWing. Art by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang Sandwing.png|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang Sunny.png|A typical SandWing Dragonets.jpg|Starflight, Glory, and Tsunami. Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png Wings of Firewha.png|The Dragonets of Destiny, art by RhynoBullraq|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonets_of_Destiny WOFMC.jpg Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg|Clay, a MudWing dragonet. Art by Joy Ang Tsunami SeaWing.jpg.png|Tsunami, a SeaWing dragonet TTS.jpg|Tsunami, a SeaWing dragonet. Art by Joy Ang HK.jpg|Glory, a RainWing dragonet. Art by Joy Ang Th.jpg|Scavenger holding a dragon egg. StarFlight.png|Starflight, a NightWing dragonet. Art by RhynoBullraq Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png|Dragonets of Destiny. Untitled drawing by oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png The SkyWing Arena.jpg|Clay and Peril. The dragonets by dj red-d67ujtl.jpg Opposites attract2.png Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Flame by Blizzard of the ice wing Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg|by Skyfrost Auklet the SeaWing.jpg|Auklet, a SeaWing dragonet. AnemoneSeawing.jpg|Anemone, a SeaWing dragonet. KawaiiAuklet.png|Auklet Squid.jpg|Squid, a SeaWing dragonet Sunny.jpeg|Sunny, a SandWing dragonet Fatespeaker.jpg|Art by Cloudfury The Dragonets of Destiny12345.png Under the Moonlight.png|The Dragonets of Destiny Fatespeaker trace 2014.png|Fatespeaker, a NightWing Dragonet Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History Category:MudWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:All Tribe History Category:Queens Category:Princess